Composite materials have been used in a wide variety of applications in which the benefit of low weight high strength materials outweigh the cost of the materials. For instance, historically, aerostructures have been formed of lightweight metals, such as aluminum and more recently titanium. However, a substantial portion of modern aircraft is formed from composite materials. A commonly used material in the aerospace industry is carbon fiber reinforced thermoset plastic. Complex structures can be formed of such materials and once the structures cure, the shape is permanent. However, that advantage limits the ability to fuse the formed structure with a separate structure. Instead, the separate elements are connected using separate connectors, such as fasteners. Although structural elements formed of reinforced thermoplastic material may be connected without separate fasteners, the process of fusing the elements requires heating the components above a temperature that can cause damage to the structure. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient process for connecting structural composite components without causing damage to the components.